¤ Mon coeur ne battait qu'à l'unisson du tien ¤
by Alfa
Summary: OS Depuis quand avaitelle perdue son coeur ? Inuyasha... Quand la ressucité prend conscience que sa place n'est plus dans ce monde... la descente est plus douloureuse qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé...


_**Arrive toute timide devant les lecteurs attentifs.**_

**Le petit blabla :** Bon…euh… Bonjour tout le monde… Je… je suis un peu mal à l'aise, c'est ma première fic sur Inuyasha, j'ai travaillé dessus deux jours d'affilé… Et Vala… Je vous la présente… Ne me dévorez pas s'il vous plaît… Et dites-moi si ça vaut le coup que je continue d'écrire sur Inuyasha…

**Disclaimer :** Hum… Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, de toute manière, je dessine vraiment mal alors…

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous les courageux !

_**¤**_

_**¤ **__**Mon cœur ne battait qu'à l'unisson du tien**__** ¤**_

_**¤**_

_Depuis quand savait-t-elle ? A quel instant avait-elle cessé d'y croire, de croire en leur amour ?_

Assise les jambes allongées sur une branche de cet arbre qu'elle affectionnait tant, Kikyo rêvassait. Les collecteurs d'âmes ondulaient autour d'elle, déposant les âmes des morts pour en collecter de nouvelles dans un éternel va et vient apaisant. Elle caressa doucement les écailles du plus proche et ferma les yeux. Ses cheveux détachés volaient dans la brise magique présente à l'intérieur du kekkai.

La lune était pleine ce soir et le temps dégagé. La forêt s'enflammait déjà sous l'arrivée de l'automne. Encore une saison de passée. Encore quelques mois de vie de préservés.

Elle sentit _Son_ aura approcher à toute vitesse. Un sourire triste effleura ses lèvres pâles quand elle l'appela tendrement, murmurant son nom amoureusement.

- Inuyasha…

Bientôt l'aura engloutie sa perception et il fut là. Dans son habit rouge, ses cheveux argentés battants dans son dos, levant sur elle ce regard bronze en fusion. _Si… vivant_. Si différent d'elle. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés mais elle le connaissait si bien qu'il lui était facile d'anticiper ses réactions. Son sourire se mua en rictus. Peut être le connaissait-elle trop bien pour son propre bonheur. Un moment passa sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parle.

- Kikyo…

Tendresse. Amour. Protection. Chaleur. Sa voix grave et encore si enfantine réchauffait son corps bien mieux que les âmes qu'elle absorbait pour continuer à mouvoir ce corps de terre et d'os qu'il lui avait été donné pour revivre.

Fierté, puissance, susceptibilité. Et toujours cette chaleur dans son aura qui grandissait ou faiblissait selon ses émotions. Elle avait toujours su qu'Inuyasha ne se calmerait jamais. Il était impulsif, énergique, incapable de réfléchir à la prochaine action qu'il lui faudrait accomplir.

Mais c'était ainsi qu'elle l'aimait. Elle leva la main dans un geste discret et ouvrit les yeux. Tiens, il ne portait pas sa veste aujourd'hui, seulement sa chemise blanche. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Il faisait pourtant frisquet aujourd'hui. Le temps avait été humide toute la journée et les températures en baisse n'aidaient pas. Sur la peau du coup du jeune hanyou, elle vit ce qu'auparavant elle n'avait jamais aperçu sur lui : de la chair de poule ?

Ses youkais l'entourèrent et elle redescendit sur le sol portée par eux. Il était venu. Une fois de plus il l'avait choisie elle, plutôt que cette basse réincarnation stupide et inutile de Kagome. Quel nom stupide. KA-GO-ME. Elle eut un sourire mauvais. Inuyasha sursauta mais ne la quitta pas des yeux.

Elle s'approcha, passant lentement une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, apercevant l'éclat et le rétrécissement des pupilles du hanyou qui suivait des yeux le geste pourtant anodin. Sa main glissa sur le visage de son aimé qui ferma les paupières sous la caresse. Elle se nicha dans le creux de ses bras et déposa un baiser exigeant sur ses lèvres.

Il ne répondit pas.

_**Si je pouvais**_

Elle étouffa un soupir. Il ne répondait jamais.

Déjà à leur premier baiser, il était resté de marbre. A l'époque, elle avait juste pensé qu'il était trop étonné pour répondre mais maintenant, en réfléchissant bien, elle savait que le problème ne venait pas de là.

Cette fille… Pourquoi se dressait-elle entre eux ? N'avait-elle pas un monde où se trouver des hommes ? N'avait-elle pas une vie qui l'attendait loin de celle du Hanyou ? Pourquoi s'acharner à l'éloigner d'elle ? Elle était si faible… Pauvre petite poupée de cire inutile et fade.

Ses lèvres descendirent dans le cou et déposèrent des myriades de baisers papillons, faisant rougir la chair, toujours sensible de la base du cou.

- Kikyo…

Il leva ses mains sur ses épaules et l'éloigna doucement pour la regarder fixement. Visiblement mal à l'aise aussi. Kikyo prit peur. Elle sentit ses mains trembler et les serra le long de son corps, attrapant le tissu douloureusement en serrant si fort que les jointures devinrent blanches. Elle avala sa salive avant de parler, espérant que sa voix ne soit pas trop cassante.

_**Je te dirais**_

- Mon amour, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Inuyasha ne répondit pas. Le froncement de ces sourcils s'accentua et ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'elle se rapprochait à nouveau de lui pour le serrer dans les bras. Une fois de plus, il voulut se dégager mais elle referma sa poigne fermement. Il résista un moment puis finit par cesser et l'entoura à son tour.

Le temps passa. Kikyo sentait sa gorge s'assécher. Une douleur atroce comprimait son œsophage et son estomac semblait faire des bonds quelque part. Son cœur s'affolait et battait comme un forcené. Elle se sentait si bien. Il possédait toujours la même force qu'avant et dans ses bras, elle ressuscitait.

Son odeur masculine mélangée à la senteur de l'herbe humide dans laquelle il dormait, elle aussi n'avait pas évoluée. Elle respira longuement, s'empreignant de son parfum, volant quelques parcelles de vie dans l'espoir de conserver la sienne. Il sentait toujours pareil. Du moins… Elle arqua un sourcil… c'était infime mais c'était présent.

Cette odeur féminine. L'odeur de l'Autre. Sa réincarnation. Encore et encore. Elle posa sa tête sur les épaules d'Inuyasha mais là aussi, l'odeur de Kagome, en quantité dérisoire, était inscrite. Dans les cheveux, sur la peau, sur les vêtements. Elle ferma les yeux très forts et cessa de respirer.

C'était un cauchemar. Pourquoi l'odeur de cette fille stupide flottait sur _Son hanyou_ ?

_**Reste avec moi**_

Elle recula brusquement et le fixa, l'expression de ses yeux partagée entre la colère, la rage et la surprise. Il n'avait pas osé ?

Si cette fille l'avait touchée, elle la tuait ! Elle aurait du le faire depuis longtemps. Il affronta son regard calmement et elle recula.

- Non…

- Inuyasha tu n'as pas prit cette… nullité dans tes bras n'est-ce pas ?!

Il ne répondit rien, ce contentant de la fixer d'un air attristé. Comment ? Il ne niait même pas ?!

- Non répéta t'elle un peu plus fort en secouant la tête en négation. Non, ce n'est pas possible, il y a sûrement une explication n'est-ce pas ? Elle est tombée et par prévenance tu l'as rattrapée c'est ça ?

Un silence obstiné lui fut renvoyé en guise de réponse. Reculant encore un peu en continuant à secouer la tête, elle buta contre une racine et tomba sur le sol. Il ne bougea pas d'un iota. Les yeux clos, elle respira fortement.

- Un youkai nous a attaqués cet après-midi. Kagome est blessée et Kaede-baba ne possède pas le talent nécessaire pour la guérir.

Bougeant enfin, il vient s'accroupir à côté d'elle. D'une main qui ne tremblait plus, il releva sa tête en mettant sa main sous son menton. De l'autre, il caressa sa joue avec tendresse. Elle rouvrit les yeux.

- Kikyo, il faut que tu la sauves.

La miko manqua de s'étrangler.

- C'est une blague de mauvais goût Inu.

- Alors considère que ce n'est pas une blague. Si tu ne viens pas la soigner Kikyo, Kagome mourra dans quelques heures.

La main sous le menton se remit à trembler presque imperceptiblement. Le cœur de Kikyo criait de désespoir seulement le Hanyou ne parut pas s'en apercevoir tout comme il ne vit pas l'éclat d'angoisse dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Ce qu'elle avait tant craint, sa peur la plus grande était de perdre son unique amour. Ce jeune demi-démon lui avait rendu son cœur et son corps de femme, l'avait fait se sentir femme pour la seule et unique fois de sa vie. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, tout ce qui avait comptait c'était lui. Elle avait tout fait pour qu'il accepte d'utiliser la Sikon no kakera pour devenir humain. Elle se souvenait de leurs promenades, de ses instants complices volés à la mort. Puis, Naraku s'était joué d'eux et elle était morte.

50 ans plus tard, cette vieille sorcière l'avait ressuscité dans ce corps de terre qui ne pouvait se mouvoir sans âmes perdues. Et il lui en fallait de plus en plus. Mais Inuyasha l'aimait toujours. Son corps avait beau être froid, son odeur être celle d'une morte, il ne l'avait pas quitté. Elle l'appelait, il accourait en bon chien bien dressé, près à tout pour qu'elle reste là, dans le même monde que lui. Elle était devenue égoïste, tenant à une seule chose. Retrouver et conserver la vie qu'elle possédait de son vivant. Le village ou elle s'était installée la traitait avec bienveillance. Et Inu était là.

Ou avait était là. Plusieurs fois déjà dans le passé, elle avait su que cette Kagome serait une rivale à ne pas négliger. Son Hanyou avait changé au contact de sa réincarnation. Ses yeux fermés s'étaient mis petit à petit à pétiller de vie. Il s'était ouvert, avait apprit à faire confiance, à rire, à s'amuser. Il s'était fait des amis, avait apprit qu'être un Hanyou n'empêchait pas d'avoir une vie, presque normale.

Lui qui avait toujours été rejeté avait vu en Kagome une jeune femme qui lui faisait confiance, inconditionnellement. Kagome avait pleuré sur son sort, Kagome l'avait consolé, Kagome trouvait les bons mots et apaisait lentement le cœur meurtri et haineux d'Inuyasha. Il apprenait à aimer les humains, à s'ouvrir aux autres. A aimer ce qu'il était et à trouver une petite place pour lui qui n'appartenait ni à une race, ni à l'autre. C'était à elle Kikyo de faire tout ça, à elle de le soigner. C'EST ELLE QUI AURAIT DU REPRESENTER LE MONDE POUR INUYAHSA !! ELLE ET PAS KAGOME !!

_**Sur mon cœur et mon âme**_

_**Se brise une larme**_

Mais cette gamine incapable et colérique le menait à la baguette sans même le vouloir. Dès qu'il la savait en danger, il devenait comme fou et s'éloignait d'elle, Elle qu'il aimait pourtant, pour sauver cette pâle copie d'elle-même. Comment pouvait-il préférer quelqu'un comme cette fille alors qu'il possédait un original de bien meilleure qualité ?!

Kagome mourante ? Tant mieux, qu'elle crève et qu'on lui rende son Inuyasha. De toute façon, il l'oublierait bien vite. Elle tourna la tête et la chaleur des mains du Hanyou la quittèrent. Elle s'empêcha de soupirer et se leva, lasse.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire hein qu'elle soit blessée ou même mourante ?

Elle s'accrocha à lui.

- Inuyasha, tu m'as moi, à quoi te sert de l'avoir elle ?

Il la fixa étonné.

- Ca n'a rien à voir Kikyo. Bien sur que je t'ai mais… mais j'ai besoin d'elle.

Il avait dit ça d'une vois si basse qu'elle crut un instant avoir imaginé la réponse. Pourtant les yeux hagards qu'il posa sur elle lui firent admettre qu'elle avait bien entendu. Impossible ! Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il ainsi pour cette fille ?

- Je t'en prie, sauve Kagome.

Et elle alors ? Elle aussi avait besoin de lui, besoin de son amour, de sa chaleur, de sa présence, de son corps contre le sien !! Elle aussi avait besoin de le voir, de sentir son amour pour elle, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson !! Pourquoi donnerait-elle à cette fille ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout ?

Elle se jeta contre son torse alors qu'une larme unique coulait sur sa joue blanche. Il la laissa sangloter avant de passer la main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme pour l'attirer contre lui. Elle huma l'odeur de son cou mais le charme était depuis longtemps déjà rompu. L'odeur d'Inuyasha, elle ne la sentait plus. Seul subsistait celle de cette autre femme. Soudain, elle eut envie d'hurler et de le tuer pour ça.

_**Je n'ai pas le droit**_

_**J'ai envie de te garder là**_

Elle sentait sa main qui caressait son dos pour la calmer. Mais ça ne suffisait plus. Elle voulait plus, tellement plus que ces effleurements passagers.

- Inuyasha…

_**Te parler tout bas**_

Il dessinait des ronds dans son dos, la tête levée, les yeux dirigés vers la rivière qui coulait un peu plus loin. Elle s'écarta un peu pour pouvoir tourner la tête vers lui et elle vit. Qu'il regardait ailleurs, comprit que ces caresses étaient automatiques et non pas amoureuses, que son regard était inquiet mais pas pour elle. Que ce corps qu'il serrait dans ses bras n'était pas celui qu'il aurait souhaité. Qu'il était avec elle mais ne pensait pas à elle. Qu'il était là mais qu'il ne lui appartenait pas. Qu'il aimait une autre femme. Que ses yeux criaient l'amour qu'il portait à Kagome.

_**Quand ma peau nue frémit sous tes doigts**_

_**Je vois dans tes yeux**_

_- Alors tu as fais ton choix…_

Il tourna enfin la tête vers elle. Si vite que la nuque craqua sous le traitement et qu'il se la massa doucement en la regardant interloqué.

- De quoi parles-tu Kikyo ?

Se fut à son tour de se taire. Déjà lorsqu'elle avait volé les fragments de shikon à Kagome, il avait accourut pour la secourir alors que perdu dans son cauchemar, il venait de jurer à Kikyo qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Il avait choisit. Et depuis si longtemps…

Depuis si longtemps qu'il paraissait risible qu'elle se soit raccroché à un infime espoir qu'il puisse la choisir elle. Kaede avait raison. Sa place n'était plus sur terre. Ce moine qu'elle avait tué lui avait aussi dit. Les vivants continuent à vivre, alors que les morts ne vivent que dans le passé. Le monde des vivants n'est pas fait pour les morts. Ce monde là, ne voulait plus d'elle.

_- Je vous plains Avait-il dit._ Oui, aujourd'hui elle comprenait.

Elle ne s'en rendait compte qu'à présent. Depuis le début, depuis sûrement le premier regard qu'il avait porté sur elle après qu'il ait comprit que Kagome n'était pas Kikyo, il était tombé inexorablement amoureux. Et maintenant, même s'il n'avait pas encore saisit, son cœur lui ne pouvait guère la tromper. L'homme qu'elle aimé et pour qui elle était morte pleine de haine, ne voulait plus d'elle.

_**Que c'est elle que tu veux**_

Et Kikyo avait mal, si mal. Son corps était peut être mort mais ses sentiments non. Et savoir qu'Inuyasha lui mentait et _SE_ mentait lui faisait ressentir une douleur indescriptible. Il commença à s'éloigner et déjà, elle sentait son corps redevenir froid sans sa présence. Comme un papillon attiré par la lumière, sa présence la maintenait vivante. Quand il la quittait, elle redevenait une morte.

- On n'a pas le temps pour ça Kikyo. Il faut sauver Kagome.

Il partit, ne se retournant même pas pour vérifier qu'elle le suivait. Pas le temps pour ça hein ? Non, il n'avait pas le temps pour elle. Elle resta là, dans la clairière, entourée de ses collecteurs d'âmes et protégée, bien à l'abri derrière son kekkai que lui seul pouvait traverser.

_**Tu t'en vas en me laissant seule derrière toi**_

Ses genoux fléchirent et elle tomba sur le sol. Des gouttes tombèrent sur ses jambes pliées. Elle toucha sa joue en sentant les larmes, se demandant si c'était vraiment elle qui pleurait. Que lui avait-il fait pour qu'elle devienne ainsi ?

Elle sentait son aura s'éloigner. Déjà, il partait vers Kagome. Déjà ses pensées se tournaient entièrement vers elle. Déjà il pensait la serrer dans les bras, passer un linge humide sur son visage pour la soulager de la fièvre, prendre sa main pour qu'elle sache qu'il était là. Peut être même lui parlerait-il, peut être même l'embrasserait-il, peut être même étaient-ils déjà ensembles et qu'il ne lui avait rien dit !

Il lui semblait que son cœur allait exploser sous la pression, qu'une miko noire lui avait jeté une malédiction et enfonçait des aiguilles dans un petit corps de paille et de tissu à son effigie. Etait-elle maudite ? Le monde ne voulait-il vraiment plus d'elle ?

Pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que son monde s'effondré, que son semblant de vie normale qu'elle s'était acharnée à recréer s'écroulait comme un fétu de paille ?

_**Tu t'en vas et mon cœur s'envole en éclats**_

Il s'en moquait. Elle ne comptait plus pour lui. Bien sur il l'a protégerait, il lui avait promis. Et même si cette petite imbécile l'avait changé, elle n'avait pas changé cela. Il tenait toujours ces promesses. Il l'a prendrait dans les bras quand elle en aurait besoin, la laisserait l'embrasser et caresser son visage. Sans doute passerait-il même la nuit avec elle si les ténèbres subitement lui faisaient peur. Mais il ne l'aimait plus.

Il ne partirait plus avec elle en enfer, n'essayerai pas de mourir pour elle, ne se sacrifierai pas pour qu'elle vive. Non. Il ferait cela pour Kagome mais pas pour elle.

_**Tu t'en vas en arrachant un bout de moi**_

_**Mais tu t'en vas à chaque fois**_

Et puis, il y avait les autres. Ce petit démon renard stupide et faible, le moine pervers au kazaana dans la main droite et la tueuse de démons qui l'attendaient aussi. Il avait une vie et dans cette vie aussi, il n'y avait pas de place pour elle.

Dormait-il près d'elle la nuit ? L'observait-il quand elle offrait son visage totalement innocent au sommeil ? Se couchait-il près d'elle ? Humait-il son parfum en souriant tendrement ? Veillait-il sur ses nuits ? Sûrement. Kagome était à lui et à personne d'autre. Il suffisait de voir la façon dont il parlait de ce Toga, le youkai loup qui voulait faire de Kagome sa femme.

Sang et cendres ! Comment avait-elle fait pour ne rien voir plus tôt ? L'amour rendait-il aveugle à ce point là ?

_**Retrouver ceux qui t'appartiennent**_

_**Retrouver celle qui se fait tienne sous ton toit**_

Elle se releva fièrement et ferma son visage aux sentiments. Très bien. Inuyasha souhaitait qu'elle sauve cette femme, elle le ferait. Pour lui. Et si elle arrivait trop tard pour la sauver, tant pis. Au moins, il souffrirait autant qu'il l'a faisait souffrir en en choisissant une autre qu'elle.

Les collecteurs d'âmes l'entourèrent et elle partit. Se guidant de l'aura du Hanyou, elle arriva rapidement vers la cabane ou à priori, il s'était arrêté. Un feu brûlait à l'extérieur. Le moine et la tueuse discutaient à voix basse et pressée avec le petit renard. A en voir leurs visages, tous s'inquiétaient. Comment cette gamine réussissait-elle à ce mettre tout le monde dans la poche ?

Elle n'était même pas une miko douée…

Quand elle sortit de la lisière de la forêt, le moine tourna son visage inquiet vers elle. La tueuse… quel était son nom déjà ? Ah oui, Sango ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. En tout cas, le visage de Sango se ferma instantanément et elle se leva, la main déjà posée sur l'_Hiraikotsu_ dont elle se servait pour attaquer les démons. Le moine gardait un visage neutre mais elle sentait son regard insistant et son aura crépitait de méfiance. Il posa néanmoins une main sur l'avant-bras de la tueuse qui lui jeta un regard courroucé avant d'aller se poser devant la porte de la cabane.

Elle soupira. Après tout, pourquoi lui feraient-il confiance, elle qui n'avait confiance en personne ? Elle dépassa le moine, donna un coup de pied au renardeau qui tentait pitoyablement de l'empêcher de passer. Il couina. Elle rit à voix basse. Elle s'arrêta devant Sango et lui jeta un regard glacial. La voix basse et profonde du moine l'empêcha de parler.

- Inuyasha nous a prévenus mais… Je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui sur le fait de faire appel à toi. A vrai dire, personne n'était d'accord avec lui mais il semble que ce soit toi ou Sesshoumaru alors…

Elle haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme au regard colérique qui lui faisait face.

- Sango… Laisse-la passer.

La jeune femme jeta au moine un regard de braise, brûlant comme la lame d'un volcan et quand Kikyo passa devant elle, elle entendit distinctement sa phrase murmurée du bout des lèvres.

- Si par ta faute elle meurt, je t'arracherais les organes avec mes ongles. Et crois-moi le sort que je te réserve est sûrement bien moindre que ce que te réserve Inuyasha si tu ne sauve pas _Sa_ Kagome.

Elle la dépassa sans la regarder. Comme si cette prétentieuse lui faisait peur. Comme si elle ignorait qu'Inuyasha deviendrait fou si Kagome mourrait. Son cœur fit une embardée dans sa poitrine. Oui, si elle Kikyo devait mourir, il trouverait que cela était normal. Ce serait une conclusion logique puisqu'elle était déjà morte. Mais la mort de Kagome l'anéantirait. Comme il anéantissait sa vie en choisissant une autre qu'elle. Sa main se leva pour passer le rideau de bambou. Elle fixa sa main. Elle ne tremblait plus.

Finalement, elle aussi avait choisie.

Elle rentra. Inuyasha était assis en tailleur sur le sol et regardait Kagome. Elle fut surprise devant la douleur qui se reflétait dans ses pupilles de démon. L'inquiétude, la peur, l'angoisse, la fébrilité. Il leva à peine la tête vers la miko et replongea aussitôt pour soulever une mèche trempée de sueur.

Ses entrailles parurent tomber en chute libre. Savoir était une chose, mais le voir comme ça, si prévenant et amoureux de cette humaine en était une autre. La douleur revint milles fois plus forte. Elle se força à sourire.

_**Anéantie, je te souris**_

_**Je n'peux plus parler**_

Kaede somnolait dans un coin. Elle se leva et ses yeux acérés posèrent sur elle un regard triste. Kikyo le nota dans un recoin de son esprit mais n'ajouta rien. Voilà pourquoi il ne portait pas sa veste rouge. Il l'avait posé sur le corps de la jeune femme afin de la tenir au chaud. Quelle prévenance vraiment !! Elle fit taire sa jalousie.

Si elle ouvrait la bouche, trop de chances restaient qu'elle s'effondre en pleurant ou débite des horreurs. Voire même qu'elle veuille tuer toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce. Se ridiculiser à cause de cette fille ! Hors de question ! Elle garderait sa fierté et sa prestance jusqu'au bout.

Sortant ses herbes médicinales, elle observa la jeune femme qui transpirait abondamment. Un bandage entourait son ventre juste sous la poitrine. Visiblement, il avait été changé peu de temps auparavant. Pourtant, il s'imprégnait déjà du sang de la jeune femme. Et à voir le regard affolé d'Inuyasha lorsqu'elle enleva le bandage et mis à nue la plaie suintante, les herbes de Kaede n'avaient pas suffit à arrêter l'hémorragie.

Fermant à demi les yeux elle les vit. Les petits monstres qui s'abreuvaient de la vie de la jeune femme. Elle posa ses mains froides sur la plaie. Kagome gémit. Inuyasha sursauta et mouilla un linge d'eau froide avant de le passer sur son front tendrement.

L'image lui donna envie de vomir mais elle tint fermement ses sentiments par la bride. Ce n'était pas le moment. Ses yeux se fermèrent et une lumière rosée quitta ses mains. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, les monstres avaient été annihilés par son pouvoir de purification. Elle soigna les plaies, referma le bandage et ordonna à tout le monde de quitter la cabane jusqu'au lendemain matin. Inuyasha protesta mais Kaede le força à sortir.

Elle l'entendit s'asseoir devant la tente et soupirer fortement. Ainsi, il pensait qu'elle risquait de lui faire du mal hein ? C'était ainsi que tout devait se finir entre eux ? Ce manque de confiance l'acheva. Bien sur qu'elle voulait que Kagome meurt, mais pour le moment, c'état une patiente comme une autre et les diables risquaient de revenir l'assaillir. Elle resterait à son chevet cette nuit pour empêcher cela et si demain elle avait passée la nuit, tout irait pour le mieux. Elle s'assit les genoux repliés près de son ennemie pour l'observer du mieux qu'elle put.

La respiration s'était faite moins sifflante et plus reposée. Elle dormait d'un sommeil de plomb, reconstituant ses forces. Cette gamine était peut être plus forte qu'elle n'en donnait l'impression à priori. Ses traits enfantins s'étaient affinés depuis leur première rencontre. Son front s'était légèrement creusé de rides d'expression. Son corps s'était aminci, son aura renforcée. Elle était devenue plus forte. Etait-ce dû à la présence d'Inuyasha ? Probablement. Cette révélation ne lui fit même pas mal.

Inuyasha avait besoin de Kagome. Kagome avait besoin d'Inuyasha. Lui qui s'empêchait d'aimer la jeune fille pour la protéger et parce qu'il estimait devoir sa vie à Kikyo restait tout de même près d'elle. Il l'avait jeté plusieurs fois, renvoyé chez elle, avait tout fait pour se rendre détestable à ses yeux et pourtant Kagome était restée. Lui avait tenu la main.

A sa place, Kikyo n'aurait peut être pas tenu autant. Elle réfléchit. Non, elle n'aurait sûrement pas tenu autant. Quand elle avait connu Inuyasha, elle avait profité des moindres instants en sa compagnie, avait cherché par tous les moyens à le convaincre d'adopter Sa vision de la vie et des youkais, Sa vision de l'avenir qu'ils devaient avoir tous les deux. Cette jeune fille ne lui demandait aucun compte, aucun avenir. Elle voulait juste être à ses côtés le plus longtemps possible.

Combien de temps s'écoulerait-il jusqu'à ce qu'Inuyasha revienne la voir ? Des jours, des semaines, des mois sans doute…

Elle soupira. La nuit passa.

L'aube pointa et Inuyasha rentra dans la pièce unique. Kikyo se leva et épousseta ses vêtements.

- Elle est sauvée. Maintenant, son rétablissement ne dépend plus que d'elle. Il lui faudra du temps et de la patience. La blessure lui fera mal encore un moment.

Elle s'approcha à pas lents du bol d'eau fraîche qu'il avait ramené avec lui. Attrapant le linge, elle le plongea et revint s'accroupir près de Kagome. Elle dénoua les bandages tranquillement, avec un soin professionnel. Ces gestes étaient saccadés mais c'était tout ce qu'elle était capable de faire après une nuit blanche.

La blessure ne suintait plus et le sang avait enfin coagulé. Elle nettoya les croûtes délicatement et refit le cataplasme. Inuyasha la regarda faire en silence. Puis elle prit des bandes neuves pour refaire le pansement. Elle les noua puis prit une couverture pour la poser sur Kagome.

Ensuite, elle se leva à nouveau et s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce lorsqu'il parla.

- Kikyo… merci

Elle ne dit rien et commença à franchir le rideau. La voix chaude et tremblotante de Kagome la stoppa.

- Inu…yasha ?

Le jeune Hanyou se pencha. Elle lui tournait le dos mais entendait les mouvements.

- Kagome… Ne bouge pas surtout.

La jeune femme – à entendre les bruits – ne l'écouta pas et leva un coude.

- Ne bouge pas je te dis !

- Tu m'as veillé… tout ce temps ?

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Kikyo quand elle sentit l'incrédulité dans le ton de sa réincarnation.

- Eh bien euh… Inuyasha passa une main dans ses cheveux

- Merci… Inuyasha, merci d'avoir veillé sur moi…

- Euh… ben…

Mouvement de tissus, il avait sûrement dû tourner la tête. Kikyo rit intérieurement. A tous les coups il était en train de rougir.

– Je n'étais pas inquiet hein ! Pff c'est juste que mon détecteur de Shikon no kakera était hors circuit…

Elle entendit un soupir puis…

Inuyasha… Osuwari !

Il y eut un grand bruit et un gémissement du Hanyou. Kikyo sortit et s'éloigna vers la forêt. Se retournant, elle vit Sango et le moine qui se précipitait déjà dans la pièce suivit du renardeau. Ses collecteurs d'âmes l'entourèrent et elle repartie serrant ses bras autour de sa taille pour ne pas commettre ce qu'elle mourait d'envie de faire. Tuer Kagome.

_**Je regarde derrière moi et je prends dans mes bras**_

_**Ma morosité (changement dans les paroles originales)**_

_Les jours et les semaines passèrent… $_

* * *

Kikyo soupirait sur sa branche. Elle avait encore dû changer de village. 

Régulièrement cela arrivait. Une enfant la surprenait une nuit en train de récolter les âmes perdues et prenait peur. Ainsi, pour éviter le regard apeuré que les enfants et les adultes ne manqueraient pas de lui jeter le lendemain, elle partait à chaque fois.

Ce soir était un soir comme ça.

La brume du mois de novembre descendait sur la plaine et enveloppait le monde d'un halo blanchâtre. Inuyasha. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle était assaillie des images de lui et de cette Kagome ensembles. C'était douloureux. Cela faisait mal. Cela piquait ces yeux, rougissait son teint et surtout, cela refusait de partir. Elle se levait en pensant à lui, s'endormait en pensant à lui. Mais elle pensait surtout à eux. A leur amour. Pouvait-elle encore dire qu'ils étaient ensembles ? L'avaient-ils au moins était un jour ? Probablement pas. Elle était si égoïste à vouloir le garder pour elle. Elle n'avait pas comprit à l'époque que ce qu'il recherchait était une acceptation de ce qu'il était et non pas une résignation et une volonté à changer son sang.

Elle Kikyo qui était sensée être la sagesse et l'intelligence personnifiée n'avait pas été capable de voir ce que désirait plus que tout l'homme qu'elle aimait. Une famille… il désirait ce qu'il n'avait jamais eut. Des gens autour de lui qui l'aiment et l'acceptent pour ce qu'il est et comme il est sans chercher à le changer d'aucune manière.

_**Des jours à t'attendre, à mourir, à m'ennuyer de toi**_

Pourtant il lui manquait. Elle respirait, marcher, aspirer des âmes juste pour revoir son visage une fois de plus. Apercevoir son sourire, ses yeux pétillants. Se noyer une dernière fois dans l'ambre doré de ses yeux et rester là, vivre dans le creux de ces bras. Une fois… juste une fois encore. Somnolente, elle imaginait qu'il se tenait là, face à elle et qu'il la serrée fort, si fort qu'elle en avait mal. Qu'il lui murmurait qu'il l'aimait que jamais il ne la laisserait, qu'elle ne le dégoutait pas.

C'était un songe, un rêve utopique, un monde onirique. Mais ces paroles la réchauffaient, lui donnaient envie de continuer le combat. Il y avait Naraku à tuer. Elle avait une vengeance à accomplir. Seule maintenant qu'il ne la protégerait plus.

Kagome. Elle se souvenait encore de la joie qui avait emplie son cœur quand elle l'avait rendue invisible aux yeux d'Inuyasha et l'avait laissé, impuissante, observer leur baiser. Elle avait aimé cette sensation de puissance que lui avait donnée cette position. De savoir qu'elle la détruisait. C'était si bon. La vengeance donnait un goût sucré à la vie.

Aujourd'hui seul subsistait le côté amer. Malgré toutes ces tentatives, rien n'avait put éloigner Kagome d'Inuyasha. Et même si aujourd'hui elle allait la voir en lui racontant qu'Inuyasha était à elle et uniquement à elle. Qu'il la prenait pour quantité négligeable, une perte utile, un dommage collatéral qu'on pouvait supporter. Qu'elle n'était qu'une copie d'elle et que la seule chose qu'il aimait c'était l'image qu'elle reflétait de la Miko qu'elle avait été de son vivant. Même si elle lui disait cela, cela ne lui rendrait pas Inuyasha.

_**J'aurais envie d'aller tout lui dire**_

_**Mais si tu n'me revenais pas**_

Constatation acide. La bile qui remontait dans sa gorge avait un goût âcre de déception.

Loin de lui elle se mourrait. Loin d'elle, Inuyasha vivait.

_**Comment te garder près de moi**_

- Kikyo…

Endormie sur son arbre, la voix d'Inuyasha la fit tomber de sa branche. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. La tenant comme un homme tiendrait une mariée… Elle sourit stupidement. Mais il la lâcha prudemment et son bonheur s'évanouit.

- Désolé…

Oui, il pouvait l'être… Après tout, tous deux savaient pourquoi il était là ce soir. Elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser mais il posa ses mains à plat sur ses épaules et la força à rester en arrière. Ses lèvres firent une moue désapprobatrice à laquelle il répondit par un regard d'excuse.

Elle aurait préféré qu'ils s'embrassent encore une fois avant qu'il ne la quitte…

- Kikyo… Il faut qu'on parle.

Ah. Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas attendue cette phrase. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si elle n'avait jamais imaginé deux cent cinquante fois au moins la façon dont cela se passerait. Plus d'un tiers des fois elle avait imaginé qu'il lui dirait _je t'ai choisit toi Kikyo, nous allons vivre ensembles pour toujours !_ Mais heureusement, la majorité du temps, son cerveau semblait s'être fait une raison et imaginait la fin logique à toute l'histoire. Il s'excusait, lui disait qu'il l'aimait mais pas autant que ce qu'il aimait Kagome, s'excusait encore… et finissait par partir sans un regard pour les larmes de désespoir qui couleraient invariablement sur les joues de la miko.

- Très bien.

Elle partie en avant vers la rivière et s'assit au bord, ses pieds clapotant dans l'eau glacée. Il vint se poser à côté d'elle. Kikyo leva la tête, cherchant le réconfort dans les étoiles.

- Sango-chan et Miroku m'ont demandé de faire un choix. Toi ou Kagome.

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres quand elle les entrouvrit pour parler.

- Non ne parle pas s'il te plaît. Si tu parles, je ne finirais jamais.

Elle hocha la tête pour lui faire signe qu'elle avait saisi l'idée. Il reprit, après quelques instants de silence, la fixant dans les yeux, semblant fouiller jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Son regard flambait d'une détermination qu'elle connaissait bien. C'était celle qu'il prenait lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à affronter un youkai particulièrement puissant.

- J'ai bien réfléchit tu sais avant de prendre ma décision. Il y a le fait que tu sois morte pour me suivre dans la mort…

Elle voulut répondre qu'elle ne l'avait pas suivie, elle était morte des suites des blessures de Naraku, elle ne s'était pas suicidée pour lui non plus. Que s'imaginait-il ?

- Que tu sois, la première femme que j'ai aimé mais… Shippo est tombé amoureux une fois. Miroku a dit que le premier amour était le plus beau. Kagome avait sourit en entendant cela. Elle est si belle lorsqu'elle sourit… Je… Kikyo… C'est difficile pour moi. J'ai lutté, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai put pour l'éloigner de moi. Mais quand je suis loin d'elle, quand elle repart dans son monde et qu'elle promet d'être de retour à telle heure et qu'elle est en retard… je suis mort d'inquiétude. Quand elle est blessée au combat, quand quelqu'un l'enlève pour m'atteindre moi, quand ce louveteau stupide apparaît, je deviens fou. J'ai tout essayé mais je ne pourrais jamais m'éloigner d'elle. Je…

- Tu l'aimes…

La voix de la miko n'était qu'un chuchotement seulement les oreilles du hanyou étaient très développées. Trop sans doute. Il acquiesça.

- Alors… Je vais partir Kikyo. J'ai choisit. Je veux passer ma vie près d'elle. Je veux la protéger du mieux que je peux, la consoler, être là quand elle aura besoin de moi. Je veux la voir rire et s'amuser. Je veux contempler encore et encore son visage endormi. Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ?

Non. Non elle ne comprenait pas. Bien sur que non elle ne comprenait pas. Etait-il stupide ? Elle était folle de lui et lui, lui parlait de l'amour qu'il portait à une autre alors qu'il tenait sa main serrée dans la sienne. Se moquait-il d'elle ? Avait-il besoin de lui dire à quel point il aimait Kagome, à quel point elle ne comptait plus à ses yeux ? Cherchait-il à la détruire plus encore qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait ?! Il s'y prenait très bien dans ce cas.

_**Tu t'en vas en me laissant seule derrière toi**_

_**Tu t'en vas et mon cœur s'envole en éclats**_

La rage fit place à la tristesse. Elle arracha sa main de celle du Hanyou et se leva, droite devant lui.

- Tu me prends pour une imbécile ?! Tu es vraiment un idiot Inuyasha. Que crois-tu ? Que tu peux venir me voir et me dire que ton cœur appartient à une autre alors que tu m'as juré qu'il était à moi ? Tu veux reprendre ce que tu m'as donné et tu veux ma bénédiction en plus ?! Tu rêves en couleur Inuyasha !

Elle encocha une flèche à son arc. Il la regarda faire sans amorcer un geste. Elle eut un sourire mauvais.

- Tu es à moi Inuyasha et à personne d'autre. Comment peux-tu être assez stupide pour penser qu'il en soit autrement. Si je ne peux pas t'avoir… alors sois sur que Kagome ne t'auras pas non plus.

Il était debout à présent. Et quand elle tira la flèche, il se déplaça rapidement et se la prit dans l'épaule plutôt qu'au cœur ou elle avait visé. Il lui jeta un regard las et résigné.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi Kikyo ? Je n'allais pas te débiter tout un tas d'âneries sur ce que je vis avec Kagome. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je l'ai choisit elle. J'aurais juste préféré que tu me donnes ton aval. Mais je m'en passerai.

Il sortit distraitement la flèche de son épaule, grimaçant sous la douleur et la jeta sur le sol. Il avait mûrit nota t'elle distraitement. Il était devenu adulte. C'était… une sensation troublante de voir que par là aussi, il ne ressemblait plus à l'Inuyasha qu'elle avait connu.

- Adieu Kikyo

Faisant demi-tour, il parti en courant. Esseulée, elle resta seule à écouter le bruit de l'eau qui cascadait à travers les cailloux.

C'était fini.

Il était parti. Il ne reviendrait pas cette fois.

Jamais.

Elle s'avança au bord de l'eau. La morsure des températures basses sur sa peau, le vent glacial qui soufflait sur elle. Elle sentait tout cela. Mais ne se sentait pas vivante pour autant.

Consciencieusement, elle détacha sa tunique et la fit descendre sur le sol. Le froid lui coupa un instant la respiration. Son cœur accéléra sa danse pour maintenir la chaleur en elle. Elle l'ignora.

Inuyasha était parti. Et une voix dans sa tête murmurait sans cesse. Non non non non non non dans une litanie incessante.

_**Tu t'en vas en arrachant un bout de moi mais tu t'en vas**_

_**C'est la dernière fois**_

Elle s'enfonça dans l'eau. Peut lui importait maintenant son corps. Peut lui importait sa vie. Peut lui importait le froid ou l'état dans lequel elle serait retrouvée. Et puis, si la savoir morte pouvait blesser Inuyasha un centième de ce qu'il l'avait blessée elle, elle serait vengée.

Donner son âme à Naraku ? Elle y avait pensé mais pour quel résultat ? Devenir une marionnette ? Subir ces désirs en poupée bien élevée ? Hors de question. Si Inuyasha ne voulait pas d'elle, personne ne profiterait de son corps.

Elle aurait voulut que tout ce passe différemment, que Naraku ne les trompe pas. Ils s'étaient laissé abuser par ce Hanyou stupide. Finalement c'était peut être mieux ainsi. Elle morte, Inuyasha pourrait ce concentrer sur Kagome. Et puis, comment pouvait-elle dire qu'elle l'aimait si elle avait été incapable de comprendre que celui qui lui avait volé la perle ce jour là n'était pas celui qu'elle aimait… Qu'elle était sotte à l'époque de ne pas avoir comprit. Fallait-il que sa confiance en lui soit fragile pour céder aussi vite.

Elle glissa totalement dans l'eau et laissa son corps flotter. Il y avait une chute d'eau en contrebas et des rochers au bas de la chute. Des rochers glissants et coupants. Elle espérait que cela suffirait… Bien sur, il n'y avait nul besoin que son corps soit abîmé pour que son âme s'envole mais elle souhaitait que tout finisse ainsi. Elle haïssait ce corps qui ne lui appartenait pas. Elle exécrait l'image de cette jeune fille pâle à jamais coincée dans sa vie passée. Son âme et son corps devaient disparaître. Il fallait que tout soit définitif. Que personne jamais ne soit capable de la ramener à nouveau à la vie.

Et si personne n'était capable de reconnaître son corps, si ces cendres n'étaient jamais enterrées, le risque équivaudrait à zéro.

Jamais… Personne ne devait… L'eau était froide… La ressusciter… la sensation d'engourdissement omniprésente… elle ferma les yeux…

_**Je ne suis qu'une deuxième voix**_

_**Celle que ton cœur n'entendra pas**_

Quelque part loin de là, Inuyasha s'asseyait près de Kagome et l'observait dormir. Les mèches noires de ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage endormit. Elle murmurait dans son sommeil.

- Inuyasha…

Il caressa avec douceur ces cheveux et le creux de ses joues.

- Je suis là Kagome.

Il s'allongea près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je serais toujours là maintenant.

Il s'endormit à son tour.

Au pied de la cascade, un corps atrocement mutilé gisait, à moitié dans l'eau, à moitié sur la berge. Une lueur bleutée le quitta et vient se déposer sur Kagome. La lueur grandit et l'enveloppa avant de se fondre en elle. Ni Inuyasha ni elle ne s'étaient éveillés. Leur sommeil paisible, continua.

_**Va t'en retrouver celle qui t'aime sous ton toit**_

_**¤ Fin ¤**_

nda : je rêvais de mettre cette phrase sortant de la bouche de la froide Kikyo… C'est vraiment impossible mais c'est trop marrant à imaginer

Les paroles sont celles de _Tu t'en vas_ de l'album _Carpe Diem_ de Lara Fabian. N'étant pas une adepte fervente de Kikyo (je la déteste désolée pour ceux qui l'aiment), je m'excuse d'avance d'avoir osé faire un pov sur elle, mais je me sentais inspirée.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.

**Alfa**


End file.
